dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cero
Overview Cero is the last surviving member of the Earth millions of years after the Z-fighters defeated the Shadow Dragons.Earth entered an era of peace whit Tienshinhan and Krillin re-opening their master's school respectively and revealing the secrets of ki to the world greatly increasing Earth's military strength to the point of making them the most powerfull planet in the Universe.100 years later all of the Z-Fighters have died leaving only Pan alive.Son Goku's descendant Son Goku Jr. together whit Vegeta's descendant Vegeta Jr. gathered the Dragonballs and wished for the once so mighty race of Saiyan's to be revived increasing Earth's strength drastically in both quantity and quality.Whit that done Earth sought to become the most powerfull of all planets.Going into a similiar situation as the Spartans,training their children to become fighting machines.Only one family was an exception from this;the Son Family.The descendants of Son Goku's second son Son Goten.With their most prized members being Cero itself. Showing his skills to the point of being capable of defeating half of Earth's army on his own,Son Cero was the only person who stood between the family that was consisted of about 20 members against the armed army that consisted of about 50 Billion soldiers.One ill fated day the army decided to attack the small district the Son family was living Cero could handle most of them whit relative ease but when the sneak attacked and killed almost all of his family Cero turned Super Saiyan 3 destroying and killing most of the soldiers around him whit his energy output alone.His brother was the only one to survive the assault altough injured to the brink of death Seeing his brother deat and most of Earth destroyed Cero sought for a time machine to return in time and prevent the Earth from entering their state of corruption.When he arrived he found King Cold in his mecha form and easily dispatched and killed him in his Super Saiyan form. Biography Cero was born exactly one million year after the Z-Fighters defeated the Shadow Dragons in the year 1000789.He is an ancestor of Goku trough Goten.His parents' names are not revealed. Forms Super Saiyan Cero first reached this form as an adolescent to fight the armies of Earth.He also later used it on Mecha-King Cold to stop him from killing an innocent girl.In this form he takes after Son Goku in terms of appearance and behacior becoming more violent and cruel. * Full-Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 After continously fighting Earth's army and whitnessing multiple unneccesarily deaths Cero finally achieved the Super Saiyan 2 form which allowed him to easily kill and defeat most of Earth's genetically enhanced soldiers without much trouble. Super Saiyan 3 After seeing all of his family members killed and his brother severly maimed to the point of near death.Cero's energy output was so great it was sufficient to kill every single living organism on the planet and destroy the entire planet. Super Saiyan 4 During his time on Earth in the present Cero unlocked an even more powerful version of the Super Saiyan,the Super Saiyan 4.Whit this power Cero is believed to be one of the most powerfull beings in the universe easily rivaling the Kais. Great Ape The Great Ape is a giant monkey-like creature that all Saiyans can transform into at the sight of a full moon.The transformation increases their strength by 10x.The original japanese name translates to "Great Ape","Giant Ape","King Ape" or "Large Monkey" Golden Great Ape A Golden Great Ape (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru, lit. Great Golden Great Ape, King Golden Great Ape) is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape and can be seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is attained by Saiyans who have a tail and are already in use of the Super Saiyan form and above before looking at either a moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet apparently works equally well, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform). Aside from its fur being golden-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape (except Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, whose skin is inexplicably blue-colored, possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body.) The Golden Great Ape may have been a take on Vegeta's story of the Legendary Super Saiyan given in Dragon Ball Z. While there was one other, the original Super Saiyan, it is said that he could only hold the transformation while transformed into an Great Ape. Hence, the Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape. Techniques and special abilities * Ki Blast: In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, fingertips, eyes or mouth. * Continuous Energy Bullet: are a combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level, unless they are powerful enough to avoid the draining effects of this combination technique. * Kamehameha: is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to expel a streaming beam of ki energy. The blast can also be used with just one arm. In most variants, the user utters the word "Kamehameha" as he/she charges and releases the attack. * Galaxy Gun: To utilize it, Chrono curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other exactly like Vegeta's Galick Gun) and then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. * Super Kamehameha:'The "Ultimate" Kamehameha. Goku uses it first while facing Piccolo in the original Dragonball. It basically is a giant more powerful version of the Kamehameha. * 'Afterimage Technique: is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks, though. * Flight: is one of the most commonly used techniques in the Dragon Ball series. The result of it is that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. * Instant Transmission: It allows Cero and anyone that is in contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, or even travel between the living world and Other World) just by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature and 'transmitting' to that being's location. This action is usually accompanied by Cero placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. The technique has many practical uses throughout the series. (A similarity to that of Goku using Instant transmission in the Dragonball Z series) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Dragon Ball AW Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Saiyans